invoking the wizard rewrite
by kwerli
Summary: harry is bieng raised by one of the best seeker teams there is with friends backing him up and titans on his side can harry find the secret titans hidden by the four founders defeat a powerfull wizard dodge his family and still be on time with his homework {please check out this new version}
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning the following is fanfiction, expect OC characters and different situations then the plot of either the television series or the books._**

**_Hello readers and welcome to the rewrite of invoking the wizard._**

**_I hope that this new version will get a bit more positive feedback._**

**_Well enough of my ramblings let's get on with the story._**

_Little whining number four private drive surrey._

As the cold night air blew ominously through the abounded street, a warning of something old and ancient being carried on its wind entered the mind of the people sleeping in their beds.

With a soft _plop_ that sounded across the street a man suddenly appeared out of the thin air itself.

Stepping into the light of a lamppost the man's appearance finally became fishable.

The man was long and thin with a snow white beard long enough to reach beyond his stomach, on his slightly crooked nose a pair of halve moon glasses where sitting reflecting the light back making his eyes invisible, his choice of attire wasn't any better as they were purple robes dotted with stars that seemed to twinkle in the moon light.

Looking towards the abounded street his sad smile seemed to lift upwards slightly.

I knew you would be here professor McGonagall, his voice easily carrying trough the silent street.

After a minute in which it seemed as if the man was crazy, a tabby cat came walking from the hedges it had obviously been using as hiding spot.

Then in a moment so short you could miss it if you blinked the tabby cat was replaced by an elderly woman wearing an emerald green robe a black handbag and her black hair in a tight bun.

Looking towards the street as if there were a million other places she would rather be she turned her gaze towards the man who had identified her as professor McGonagall, Albus is it true? Please tell me this is all one of James his jokes, her voice shaking slightly.

The now christened Albus looked towards the woman with eyes that betrayed how he felt on the inside, broken.

I wish I could Minerva, I wish I could, his voice nothing more than a whisper that could be lost to the wind if they hadn't been standing so close to each other.

Then why? You know just as well as I do that these _muggels _wouldn't welcome him into their home, her voice becoming louder as the anger clouded her mind.

The elder man didn't respond as he watched the sky, after what seemed to be an eternity he finally turned back towards the woman standing beside him.

I do not know how James and Lily changed, I also don't know the why, what I do know is that something is terribly wrong with them both choosing young Tomas over harry.

As the woman besides him spat on the ground as if trying to get rid of something foul tasting he turned his eyes back towards the sky.

So now what Albus? We just leave him to his fate, abandon him towards people not even fit to take care of a dog let alone a young boy, Minerva's asked with a cold voice.

This time the man did not turn his eyes away from the stars it was observing as he answered.

I am unable to do anything Minerva you know that, sighing once he continued I have tried it all, adoption, kidnapping, I even used _his line_, the words had been spoken as if they were poison, but nothing worked, the Potter fortune along with the political support James receives for being the father to the boy who lived holds to much weight in the current political environment.

Don't you have friends in America who can help? McGonagall asked clutching to straws.

None that can help I'm afraid, Albus answered then his eyes suddenly got a small spark.

There he is where the mumbled words of the ancient looking man.

Looking towards where Albus was watching Minerva tried to get a glimpse of what he was seeing.

The answer was given shortly as one of the stars in the night sky was steadily growing brighter until she could finally see what it was.

Is that a motorcycle? Came the dazed Question from McGonagall.

And indeed it was a motorcycle descending from the night sky, its passenger a colossal man fit to be called a giant or at least a halve one.

As the man finally touched down he pulled back gas and cut the exhaust.

The man riding the motorcycle was large having black hair and black beard, his coat appeared to be made of some animal and in his hand he was holding a little boy.

Good to see you arrived safely Hagrid, albus said as he took a look over the motorcycle, though I am curies to know where you got this?

Got it from Black saying it was the least he could do for his godson, came the answer from Hagrid his voice soft yet rough.

As the giant stepped of his mode of transportation he carefully shifted the boy to prevent him from falling.

I trust you had no problems Hagrid? Came the concerned question from Albus.

None at all professor Dumbledore, was Hagrid's answer as he looked towards number four.

Perhaps after all this, it is time to take a vacation Albus Minerva suggested as she too looked towards number four.

Dumbledore upon hearing this suppressed a slight shudder.

There was a reason he never went on vacations and that reason was named Minerva McGonagall.

Thinking back to the end of the war when he had taken a week off to recharge his batteries so to speak, still caused him to have nightmares.

That won't be necessary Minerva, Albus said in a rushed voice, I am more than capable of handling everything.

Standing together in an awkward group Minerva suddenly asked, what prevents us from simply taking the boy? I mean it's not as if James and Lily will check up on him.

Sighing once the ancient wizards eyes seemed to lose the last remains of his famed twinkle.

I am afraid James already prevented that, he had me swear an oath that I would leave young harry on the front step of number four private drive.

Why on earth would you agree with something so stupid Albus? Came the question from McGonagall her temper rising once more.

So I could at the very least say goodbye Minerva just like you and Hagrid.

At the answer Minerva flinched slightly as it was spoken with so much lose and sadness, she could understand his reasons pretty good, after all it where Albus herself and Hagrid that had taken care of the child every time his parents left for some party to celebrate the boy who lived.

Will we ever see him again? Minerva asked softly trying to prolong the moment of departure.

When Albus looked back up he didn't look like a wizard forced to leave the person he considered a grandson, no this was the wizard that had inspired the light faction to take action, this was the wizard lord Voldemort feared.

His letter will come, and when it does so will we, we will guide him through our world trying to erase the things that those pigs will no doubt do to his innocent soul, and in the end we will ensure that he can hold his head up high and proclaim himself a wizard, Dumbledore words seemed to have the intended effect as both Hagrid and McGonagall look a bit better.

Now let's get on with it, came Albus forced optimism as he tried to get the job underway, he himself was on the verge of a breakdown but he could not show weakness now.

As Hagrid placed the prone three year old form of harry potter down on the ground Albus started to cast some spell to ensure the child would be convertible.

Taking on last look, all three got into motion at the same time, first was McGonagall who swiftly transformed into her cat form and disappeared between the houses.

The second was Hagrid who with a firm kick started the motorcycle and quickly rose above the clouds.

The last to leave was also the first one to arrive, as Dumbledore looked towards the form of young harry potter he whispered a few words _good luck harry potter._

After that he disappeared with another plop back to his office for some much needed Firewhisky.

With the three strangers leaving the street returned silent but still the presence hing of something old and strong.

And then when the clock stroked three he appeared.

Unlike the wizards and witch he made no sound, silent like a shadow he moved towards number four as if he had lived there his entire life.

Stepping out of the shadows to pick up the child it was finally possible to get a good look on him.

He was of normal height having black hair with a few grey ones, his clothes where made like those of a business man and in his hand was a worn pocket watch.

45 seconds late it appears that I am getting sloppy the man murmured to himself, his accent being a blend of multiple ones.

Then in one fell swoop he picked up the child and carried him away.

It would be many years till Britain would find harry potter.

_Europe unknown location _

When will he get here, a man's voice sounded through what appeared a large entrance hall the likes you would normally find in a castle.

The man itself was tall with black hair blue eyes and a red trench coat with cowboy hat, his name is Marcus Wer Schaft.

He will return swiftly he always does, a woman's voice sounded from a chair.

She like her male companion was tall but instead of black her hair was red along with brown eyes, she was wearing a standard military style clothing and was apparently reading a Russian paper, her name is Zoe garden

You called a males voice sounded from the entrance.

Albert both shouted until they saw what he was carrying.

Eh Albert I know I asked if you wanted to bring something back for me but I would much rather have a waffle instead of a kid, Marcus said confusion clear on his face.

I must admit I find myself curios as well, Zoe said as she took the child in her arms.

That is a rather long story so you better make sure you are seated comfortable Albert warned before he started to tell about his trip to England and his vision of the future.

**TIME SKIP**

After Albert was finished with his story he told the group his idea.

So as you now know the child would have had a rough future where his life would be in constant danger, so I ask of you both will you help me save this young boy?

Seeing the looks on their face told Albert that he had them Marcus always fell for a sob story and Zoe was overprotective towards children {unfortunately for Marcus Zoe considered him a child as well albeit a stupid one}.

Making eye contact with everyone in the room Albert asked, shall we plan?

**_And that's the end of the first chapter of the rewritten form of invoking the wizard._**

**_Now time for some funny facts._**

**_Funny fact 1 Wer Schaft means he who creates in German. _**

**_Whell that was short but do not worry next chapter I will make surre to hev more funny facts._**

**_now for the betterment of the story I am in need of some OC so please take a minute to fill in this form._**

**_Name;_**

**_Age;_**

**_Appearance;_**

**_Team {organization/foundation}_**

**_Titans {no more than three}_**

**_Back ground_**

**_Also please only use titans from the huntik wikia so no making one up_**

_Quote of the chapter I know I asked you to bring something back but I would much rather have a waffle instead of a kid. _

**_So please leave a comment and till the next chapter of invoking the wizard_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello readers and welcome to chapter two of invoking the wizard rewrite._**

**_Now I just want you wish you all a lot of fun reading this._**

**_Also for the persons who think they already know what is going to happen because they have read the original chapter two, bad luck as things start to change from this chapter._**

**_Now my loyal readers onward to the story._**

_Five years after Harry's rescue._

_Europe Italy a small village near the border._

As the cold night descended on the village, the people rushed home towards their family's and loved ones trying to escape the cold air that had suddenly appeared.

But not all went home, a single man as ordinary as you could find was leaving the warm and comfort of his home and town as he made his way towards the forest near his house.

The man walked into the forest not even sparing a glance as to where he was walking as if under some sort of spell.

Finally the man arrived in a clearing that was being enlightened by the full moon that had started his rise towards the heavens.

And then it appeared from the other side of the clearing, a beast that was pink with spots of black and red no face and two large whip like arms.

As the monster made his way across the clearing a soft sound was heard as if someone was pulling back the string of a bow.

Immediately the monster stopped and turned his head around to try and use his none existing eyes to find the origin of the sound.

A voice up a tree whispered, _hellflare_, and an arrow as red as blood left the branch where someone was sitting concealed.

When the arrow hit it exploded in a large ball of fire consuming everything around it and tinting the world in a red color.

When some of the smoke finally cleared a bit the monster finally came back onto view.

While the monster hadn't died it did sprout a new black spot covering nearly the entirety of his front.

With a shriek the monster whipped his arms towards the tree the shot had been taken from, his arms effortlessly stretching and with aloud _snap_ breaking the tree.

As the monster was focused on the tree he missed a green and brown blur shooting out from a large bush quickly nearing him and then with a shout of _dragonfist_ sending him flying.

Standing there was Zoe Garden next to her **_Breaker _**as both tried to keep the monster in their line of vision.

In a blur of red Marcus appeared next to her, a bow slung over his shoulder.

Letting out a small whistle he said damn that's some distance.

And indeed it was, as their combined charge had flung the beast across the clearing strait into a tree.

With a loud roar the monster threw the remains of the tree of him and charged towards Zoe and Marcus.

As the monster charged towards them Bothe Zoe and **_Breaker _**ran up to him meeting his charge straight on.

Marcus meanwhile pulled his bow from his back pulled back the string and muttered _Zeus wrath._

Immediately the very air itself turned loaded with electricity as an arrow the color of gold appeared on his bow ready to be fired.

As he released the string the arrow turned into pure lightning and with a loud _boom _crossed the sound barrier.

As the lightning hit the monster it passed right through him leaving a large hole on him before finally exploding on a rock.

With a another large shriek the monster tried to cover the hole when both **_Breaker _**and Zoe appeared in front of him and with a large punch threw him back several feet.

As the monster lay on the floor Albert walked out into the open and threw a strange blue cube towards the monster.

With a flash and the sound of despair the beast vanished as the cube become pink.

As the three team mates gathered to congratulate one another with their victory they were shocked out of their celebration by a loud yell as the man finally regained sense.

After removing his memories with a _simpelmind_ the team headed back towards an old oak tree where they pulled on the third branch.

The moment they pulled on the branch a large castle fit for kings and queens appeared out of thin air.

Makin their way towards the front door they quickly entered without making a noise.

Silent as the night the three of them moved through the castle in an effort to keep the youngest asleep.

Of course by some twisted logic that the universe seems fond of this meant that harry was awake and waiting on the stairs.

Harry didn't we tell you to go to bed when we left? Albert asked with a small smile on his face, it didn't matter how many times they would leave on missions harry would always be there on the stairs waiting for their return.

Harry Avalon formerly known as Harry James Potter who would have become the lord of the ancient house of potter had changed, gone was his black untamed hair in its place was brown hair with a single strand of white hair, his eyes had changed as well instead of killing curse green they now where closer to the color of amber, those weren't the only changes though as during these five years he had been training giving him a rather strong physical appearance.

I can't remember being told that, just like you can't remember promising to tell me when you left to hunt, harry answered back crossing his arms in front of his chest.

At this all three of them winced, while they didn't like keeping harry in the dark the fact was that harry was a giant mother hen to those he truly cared about and would gladly jump in front of a monster to save them even a little pain.

Thankfully Zoe managed to draw his attention with the promise of ice cream leaving the two men alone in the hall.

As the two of them changed from mission gear into normal clothes to relax somewhat they allowed a small house elf named Dobby to take the clothes for cleaning.

Albert's mission gear was something close to the suit of a lawyer his normal clothes however resembled the ones from the early 1800, of course instead of actually being of that time they just looked like it.

Marcus on the other hand was wearing a large t-shirt with the print IF YOU CAN READ THIS YOU ARE IN MY SPACE on it, while it had originally begun as a joke between Albert and harry as who could make Marcus where the strangest clothing they hadn't expected that he would actually where some of those strange gifts, the worst probably was when harry had send him a dress fit for granny's only to come down in the morning to see him actually wear it, needless to say after that the prank got called of, Marcus however didn't appear to have got the memo and had continued in wearing strange clothes in his free time.

As they finished changing Zoe came back into the room carrying a sleeping harry.

Let me guess, Albert said as he tried to suppress a smile, you mixed a sleeping potion with his ice cream again.

Not even dignifying that with a response Zoe proceeded to carry him to his bedroom leaving the two men chuckling in the hallway.

You do know that when it's time for him to go to Hogwarts she's goanna put up a fight right? Marcus asked as they walked up the stairs towards their bedrooms.

Chuckling softly Albert responded, you think she's the only one? I wouldn't be surprised if harry where to be kidnapped by both Dobby and Zoe just before he has to go.

Saying goodbye on the top of the stairs both men went to get a few hours more sleep cloaking the castle once more into darkness as it moved towards another country.

THE NEXT MORNING

Waking up early harry jumped out of bed for his eight birthday.

Looking around for another _birthday surprise _like last year he made note of everything in his room.

The large four poster bed he had been sleeping on was right next to a window allowing lots of light into the room thus allowing him to see everything, sitting on the chair next to his bed was a pair of new clothes that closely resembled a tuxedo with at the top a note.

Near the wall was a desk covered in paper each one of the containing complex formulas that he had been given as homework.

On the other side of the room where two doors one going towards his bathroom the other to the hallway.

Seeing that there weren't any decorations he let out a huge sigh of happiness.

Making his way towards the chair that stood next to his bed he quickly put on the new clothes that had been prepared for today and made his way outside his room.

Carefully moving next to the wall he tried to see every booby-trap that might have been prepared for him.

Getting to the kitchen after dodging a couple of blow darts the stairs turning into a slide and a bowling ball harry quickly entered before the next surprise would activate.

Standing in the kitchen where Zoe Marcus Albert and Dobby,{ even though it was better to say that dobby was on his knees crying while muttering the horror as Zoe continued to make Harry's birthday cake}.

Albert had lost his normally formal clothes for a more naturel look, having dumped the suit he now whore a sweater normal blue jeans and sneakers.

Zoe was wearing a pink apron that read KISS THE CHEF AND DIE as she continued to make breakfast while working on his cake {dobby had stopped muttering the horror and was now in the fetus position screaming let it end}.

Marcus was also wearing a sweater this one yellow with green making it look as if someone had puked all over it {harry made a mental note to burn it first change he had} his pants weren't any better as they were bright purple, his outfit finished with pink hello kitty shoes.

Sitting down on the table harry was glad that he had built a up a form of immune against most poisons simply by eating Zoe's food as otherwise he would have died when she put a piece in front of him { it was green and smoke was coming of it}.

Eating the cake while shutting down his taste pupils harry watched as both Albert and Marcus tried to eat the cake while saying compliments only to spit it out when her back was turned {weaklings}.

Finishing his cake harry eagerly awaited the part he loved most presents.

First was Marcus who gave him a book on family spells along with a t shirt featuring palm trees on fire {harry decided that it was probably best to burn it along with the sweater} and his own sword { he was eight not stupid}.

Zoe gave him some homemade cookies {those would be added to his ever growing collection of poisons} a silver bracelet that doubled as an emergency signal and his very own green holotome.

Then it finally was Albert's turn as he handed him a small package wrapped in dark brown paper.

Eagerly tearing the paper of harry spend the next few minutes observing his very first titan.

Opening the holotome he put the amulet above and immediately an image appeared.

It was a man with pale blue skin with bat like wings wearing red and black armor as he wielded a large sword.

Immediately a woman's voice started to talk.

_Name; Antedeluvian. _

_Atk; 4. _

_Def; 5. _

_Type; Draco-titan Warrior. _

_Height average. _

_Special ability's; power drain flight and mist transformation._

Waiting till she was finished Albert turned to harry with a smile on his face asking, and did you like my present?

**Wow finally done.**

**As those of you that follow unlimited power know my laptop crashed and had to be repaired.**

**Luckily I still had a version lying around.**

**Unfortunately its slightly different then the version I would like to give you.**

**Now two things.**

**One. Sometime later this week as a way to say sorry a new chapter will be posted detailing the origin of both the titans and the strange pink thing in the beginning.**

**Second please send in some strange clothes or sayings you would like to see on said clothes for Marcus to wear around {yes I am using him for free advertisement of internet jokes and the like}.**

**And even though there isn't supposed to be a third I would again like to say sorry for the delay.**

**This is kwerli wishing you all the best of luck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_the official guide book for seekers._**

Foreword.

Welcome to the official guide book for aspiring seekers.

This book will contain knowledge that one day can save your live so be sure to read it all and try to remember as much as you can.

This book will answer questions as where do titans come from? What exactly is magic? Why does it hurt when a titan is defeated and send back towards his seeker?

Now I wish all of you the best of luck with your future as a seeker and I hope this book will let you survive long enough to become one of the greatest.

{This book and author cannot be held responsible for any and all injuries that may happen when attempting methods written down in this book}.

{For any question that is not in the book feel free to contact the author and we will get back to you}.

_History._

The origin of titans lays with the ancient Casterwill family.

Thousands of years ago mystery's beings called the nullifiers appeared on earth.

Their purpose and origin unknown the powerful nullifiers ravaged the earth until Lord Casterwill managed to use the amulet of will to summon forth the titans from their home dimension called Huntik.

With the power of the titans and magic the Casterwill family alongside several ailed families battled the powerful Nullifiers for over 500 years until lord Casterwill managed to seal them away into the spiral mark where they remain to this very day.

However the Nullifiers did not go quietly as before they were locked away they reopened the portal to huntik.

From this portal the other inhabitants of huntik appeared and we can separate them in to two groups.

The first is the mythical beast group. While titans sometimes look like them there is a difference.

The titans for one are bound to amulets and are unable to understand human speech very well {they primarily communicate with their feelings and small words they managed to understand since them coming to earth} they also lack so called animal instinct of self-preservation and will follow any order even if it leads to their deaths.

The mythical beasts however can be compared to very intelligent animals and in some cases smarter than humans. They also have an actual live span and reproductive urge and will look out for them self's.

The second group has been called fades {more on them later}.

With the reopening of the portal to huntik several places on the globe have so called Nexus's.

A Nexus is a stone primarily blue although documentation of different collars do exist that acts as a bridge between the world of huntik and or own.

With the defeat of the Nullifiers lord Casterwill passed away and left his strongest titans {most commonly known as legendary titans} to his children to continue his work of protecting the world.

Since then titans have become legends in their own rights and it can be said that nearly every figure in myth and lore had at least one of them with them to accomplice their impossible task.

_Titans today._

Since the Great War and passing of lord Casterwill titans have become rare. This is mostly thanks to the seekers of old that hide away their titans as good as they could to prevent thieves and murders to get their hands on them.

Still more titans are being discovered in ancient tombs and catacombs leading some to think that the era of titans is returning, some however think it's the sing of a great threat, all that is sure however is that with more titans appearing more traps and dangers are on the horizon as well.

_Magic the origin._

Magic is actually energy of the huntik dimension given form by the seeker.

The process starts with the bonding.

When a seeker and titan bound their soul's briefly touch each other for a brief moment {this is also why some titans refuse to be bonded as they can feel the soul of the person bonding} during that moment the same link that connects titans to the dimension of huntik also connect to the seeker allowing him to draw energy from the dimension of huntik then give it shape and purpose in the material world.

When casting spells it is important to say the spell you are casting since this allows you to focus the energy in the way you want it {it's dangerous to use a spell without incantation since the magic comes through the soul towards the body and stray thoughts may cause unpleasant surprises} another thing that is quit important is will power.

While titans allow their seeker to draw energy from the world of huntik it is will power and determination that allow you to draw more energy towards you.

_Bonding._

The bonding process is a short {in most cases} moment in which the soul of a titan and seeker connect.

This connection allows most seekers to communicate with their titans as it turns words into emotions understandable for the titan and translates emotion towards words understandable for the seeker.

_Power bonding._

In rare cases a titan and seeker may become so close that their bond is strengthen to the next level which is revered to as Power bonding.

A power bonded titan can communicate more clearly to its seeker as well as gaining more attack and defense in most cases they also receive some golden armor.

Titans are not the only ones to benefit from a power bond as their seeker will receive a small boost as well, said boost depends on the titan and seeker combination as no two power bonds are the same.

_Invoking._

When a seeker invokes a titan what they do is provide a certain amount of energy for the titans to create a body similar to their spiritual forms.

When a seeker calls a titan back they take back the energy the titan is made up of, this is also why a defeated titan hurts so much when they return towards their amulets instead of the energy returning slowly to allow the seeker time to adjust all is returned at the same time giving the feeling of a punch to the gut.

_Humans adapting to titans and huntik._

When the Nullifiers ripped the opening between our world and the world of huntik back open it caused a massive amount of energy to be released. this energy was absorbed by some people who would go on to be called wizards and witches.

Instead of an amulet they use materials of the earth {mostly wood} and an item of a mythical beast to act as a focus much in the same way a seeker uses his amulets.

However withes and wizards are almost incapable of any magic once their focus is removed while seekers can still cast some spells without their amulets.

Witches and wizards are also very dense. This is duo the amount of energy they have received that causes their mind to be slightly warped resembling a cross between a titan and human.

Being close to a nexus or legendry titan while invoked during pregnancy may also cause some normal humans to become witches or wizards.

_Fade's. _

This is the name given towards the beast that where unleashed by the Nullifiers when they were sealed away.

While titans are spiritual beings made of energy Fade's are solid beings that life of the life force of others.

This has caused researchers to presume that fade's are the naturel hunters of the huntik dimension.

When the Fade's where first released upon the world lord Casterwill who at the time was still in battle with the Nullifiers asked four of the allied family's to hunt them for him.

The name of these family's has been lost to time although we do know that sometimes they were revered to as gods the most clear example of this is in both the Asian as well as Norse legends.

_Life span of a fade. _

A fade starts its life in Asia this is thanks to the high amount of people that life there as well as the weather.

When they hatch from their eggs there are as big as a finger nail as time moves on they grow until they reach the height of an eight year old.

When that size they move towards colder regions {although they avoid Siberia} where they will continue to grow until the size of an average man.

This is when they make their way towards Africa where they will remain until they reach adult hood.

When full grown the Fade's will move over the ocean floor towards America where they slumber while making new eggs these eggs are weightless as well as microscopic and are eventually dropped in the ocean where they will float back towards Asia.

_Mutation._

It is not uncommon that someone accidently eats a fade egg what results into a crossbreed between said animal and the fade inside the egg.

_Runes._

While titans themselves have no written language some humans have learned how to use the magic created through their bond to create a written version.

This caused the magical version to also create one and inspired mundanes to do the same.

This has unfortunately caused a bit of a problem as similar to accents there are small differences between written versions.

This means that an average rune master must not only know their own version but also the version of magical and mundane while keeping in mind that there can still be a few differences thanks to different countries speaking and writhing different languishes.

_Traps._

Most traps are made through magic that has yet to fade or runes that have kept the magic active.

Most traps focus on killing as the maker suspects that he his dead when his hideout has been found below are a few tips how to find or avoid traps.

Fast won't last.

When going through a cave or something similar keep in mind that the traps that are put up can come from any direction this means that it is best to go slower and look for clues as to where a trap can be hidden instead of running as fast as you can as not only will you have no energy to fight a possible guardian but you might also run into one of the traps you try to avoid.

Large rooms are a large no.

When exploring most of the time you will come across a large open space. This is NOT a resting spot however as most if not all of these places are meant to not only provide space for an enemy but also a way to disorient you.

Treasure doesn't mean save.

When you finally get to the treasure you have to be the most carvel as the traps here will be much deadlier.

Kill it with fire.

Some tombs have living mutated animals inside them that are best attacked with as much fire as possible {Heracles was originally a seeker and was the inventor of this rule}.

If you can't beat them run.

When in a situation where you can't beat the guarding or opponent it is best to run and seek help then to stay and fight.

Hopefully this guide will help you on your way to greatness or at the very least helps to keep you alive.

For more questions answered please contact the author. 

**I hope you all enjoy my sorry my laptop broke chapter**

**Please leave a review and to all readers as always the best of luck.**


End file.
